Vidas, amores e guerras
by NayaraYchan
Summary: o que aconteceria se ao invés de ninjas os personagens de naruto fossem dobradores dos elementos? A descrição tá horrível, mas a história tá boa. sasusaku,naruhina,gaaino,nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal! Essa é a minha primeira fic aqui no fanfiction espero que gostem.

**-------------------------xxx-----------------------**

_Legenda:_

Naruto: blábláblá (fala)

Naruto:_ Blábláblá _(sussurro)

Naruto: -sorrindo- (ação, modo, etc.)

Naruto: "essa não" (pensamento)

Naruto: (legal) (meus comentários).

_**Vidas, amores e guerras**_

**Capítulo I- Introdução:**

Em um mundo diferente do nosso, parte da população é capaz de dominar algum dos quatros elementos, água, fogo, terra e ar. Nesse mundo essa dominação é chama de "dobra" (dobra de água, dobra de fogo, dobra de terra e dobra de ar).

Cada nação tem sua característica própria. A tribo da água, lar dos dominadores desse elemento, é formada por pessoas fáceis de se adaptar a diversas situações, amáveis e com grande senso de comunidade. A nação do fogo, lar dos dominadores de fogo, é formada por pessoas geralmente agressivas como o seu elemento, orgulhosas, de personalidade forte e que têm dificuldade ao controlar suas emoções.O reino da terra, lar dos dominadores de terra, é formado por pessoas estáveis, determinadas, orgulhosas e fortes. Os nômades do ar são geralmente pacíficos, mas não fracos, desprendidos dos bens materiais pelo fato de serem monges ou sacerdotisas e viverem em templos.

Para manter o equilíbrio entre essas nações existe o guerreiro de Vroengard, que é uma pessoa que pode dominar os quatro elementos. Assim que esse guerreiro de Vroengard morre outro nasce em seu lugar no mesmo instante. Para que a igualdade entre as nações seja mantida existe uma espécie rodízio, cada vez o guerreiro de Vroengard nasce em uma nação seguindo o circulo do rodízio: Fogo, ar, água e terra.

Mas a 18 anos o guerreiro de Vroengard Jiraya lutou contra o senhor do fogo Oruchimaru, que com intenções malévolas pretendia dominar todo o mundo, Jiraya venceu Oruchimaru, porém não o matou, com isso Oruchimaru acertou-o pelas costas com um golpe fatal, porém Jiraya disse em seu leito de morte que dali a um dia nasceria um guerreiro de Vroengard, e caso esse guerreiro de Vroengard morresse nasceriam dois guerreiros de Vroengard no ano seguinte, e esse número de guerreiros dobraria no ano seguinte passando para quatro guerreiros e no terceiro e ultimo ano nasceriam oito guerreiros, caso esses morressem o mundo estaria perdido. Dizendo isso o guerreiro morreu, o dia de sua morte ficou conhecido como "o dia negro".Com a morte do guerreiro de Vroengard o caminho estava livre para que a nação do fogo, liderada por Oruchimaru e fortalecida pelo cometa Halley, dominar as outras nações.

Porém Oruchimaru não levou o recado de jiraya tão a serio,mas resolveu matar as crianças nascidas no dia seguinte, usando seus informantes implantados em todas as nações. Oruchimaru repetiu esse ritual durante os três anos seguintes, porem sem que Oruchimaru soubesse 8 crianças escaparam de seus seguidores no ultimo ano. Duas delas nascidas na nação do fogo, Haruno Sakura (filha de Zuco, dobrador de fogo, e Katara, dobradora de água), e Uchiha Sasuke (filho de Fugaku, dobrador de fogo, e Mikoto, dobradora de ar). Duas nascidas nos templos do ar, Hyuuga Hinata (filha de Hiashi, dobrador de terra, e Hanabi, dobradora de ar), e Uzumaki Naruto (filho de Minato, dobrador de ar, e Kushina, dobradora de água). Duas nascidas no reino da terra, Yamanaka Ino (filha de Inoshi, dobrador de terra, e Tay Lee, dobradora de ar) e Sabuko no Gaara (filho de Teyaki, dobrador de terra, e Hana, dobradora de Fogo). E duas nascidas nas tribos da água, Mitsashi Ten-Ten (filha de Tekai, dobrador de água, e Hay Lin, dobradora de fogo) e Hyuuga Neji (filho de Hizashi, dobrador de terra, e Mai, dobradora de água).

Quinze anos se passaram com a nação do fogo, liderada por Oruchimaru, expandindo o seu domínio pelo mundo, nesse mundo as oito crianças cresceram normalmente em suas nações pensando que haviam nascido um ano depois do que realmente nasceram. Até que antes que todos completassem quinze anos Jiraya visitou os sonhos de seus tutores e os orientou a contar que eles eram os novos guerreiros de Vroengard no dia em que completassem 15 anos. E assim foi feito, quando completaram quinze anos os oito ficaram sabendo da verdade.

Haruno Sakura uma jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos rosas até a cintura que morava na nação do fogo, ficou remoendo a noticia durante toda a noite.

Uchiha Sasuke, que possuía cabelos negros e olhos ônix e que também morava na nação do fogo, achava que isso fosse impossível, mas se ele pensasse melhor isso seria um motivo para se sentir importante.

Hyuuga Hinata, uma menina tímida e inocente de longos cabelos pretos azulados e olhos perolados, que vivia com o seu avô monge no templo do ar do leste, achava a historia assustadora, ela teria de carregar junto com 7 desconhecidos uma responsabilidade tão grande como essa.

Yamanaka Ino, uma garota loira dos olhos azuis, que vivia na cidade de Omashu estava ansiosa para saber quem seriam os outros 7 guerreiros de Vroengard.

Uzumaki Naruto, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, e agitado, saíra pulando por todo o templo do ar do sul louco para que as aventuras começassem.

Sabuku no Gaara, um garoto aparentemente frio, com os cabelos vermelhos fogo e os olhos verde-água, achava a proposta desafiante mas não ficara tão perturbado com a novidade.

Mitsashi Ten-Ten, que possuía olhos e cabelos chocolate, ficou um pouco nervosa com essa novidade.

Hyuuga Neji, um garoto que possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados, esperava apenas que os outros 7 guerreiros não fossem fracos e que ele tivesse de protegê-los.

**--------------------xxx---------------------**

Por enquanto é só, eu sei que tá pequeno mas é só a introdução. Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz!

Obs.:

Eu já postei essa mesma fic no animespirit então se alguém já tiver visto essa fic lá não é cópia.


	2. Chapter 2

**legenda: **

_Legenda:_

Naruto: blábláblá (fala)

Naruto:_ Blábláblá _(sussurro)

Naruto: -sorrindo- (ação, modo, etc.)

Naruto: "essa não" (pensamento)

Naruto: (legal) (meus comentários).

* * *

**Capítulo II- A missão parte I:**

Já havia amanhecido e como de costume seu avô o chamava na porta para o café. Levantou-se desanimado, até que se lembrou da conversa que o avô tivera com ele.

**FLASH BACK ON:**

Avô: Naruto, sei que hoje é seu o seu 15º aniversário, mas tenho algo importante para lhe dizer...

Naruto: O que vô?! O senhor caducou? Eu vou fazer 14 anos!

Após o avô contar toda a historia do guerreiro de Vroengard…

Avô: Então é isso Naruto você é um dos guerreiros de Vroengard e amanhã quero que você entre em contato com o último guerreiro.

Naruto: Mas ele não morreu? Como é que eu vou falar com ele?

Avô: Eu não acredito que você me perguntou isso O.O! Naruto, claro que você vai meditar e entrar em contato com ele através do mundo espiritual! Eu te ensinei a fazer isso!

Naruto: Ah ta! Mas o que eu vou falar com ele?

Avô: Escute-o. Agora vá se deitar.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Naruto deu um salto vestiu sua roupa e correu até o avô, que estava sentado na mesa com uma expressão seria no rosto.

Naruto: Bom dia!!!

Avô: Bom dia Naruto, é melhor tomar seu café e me acompanhar.

Naruto: Certo. -disse com a boca cheia de pão-

Após o café Naruto seguiu com o avô para a sala espiritual do templo.

Avô: Naruto, eu quero que medite e tente entrar em contato com o antigo guerreiro de Vroengard Jiraya.

Naruto: Certo, mas depois... -disse sentando no chão da sala-

Avô: Depois escute o que ele tem a lhe dizer. -disse interrompendo Naruto-

Naruto: Tudo bem. -disse fechando os olhos-

No mundo espiritual...

Naruto: JIRAYA-SAMA!!!!!

Jiraya: Não grite seu louco. Eu não sou surdo.

Naruto: Então você é Jiraya??

Jiraya: Não burro se eu apareci quando você me chamou, é claro que eu sou! Pensou que eu fosse um porco voador!

Naruto: Os porcos voam?!

Jiraya: Claro que não!

Naruto: Ah bom... mas o que você quer?

Jiraya: Espere, tenho que conversar com você, mas falta uma pessoa.

Naruto: Quem?

Jiraya: Espere e verá.

Do nada uma garota, de cabelos pretos azulados e olhos perolados, se materializa na frente dos dois.

Garota: O-oi.

Jiraya: Olá. Naruto essa é Hinata e Hinata esse é o Naruto.

Naruto: Prazer.

Hinata:Hã... Pra-prazer

Jiraya: Bom agora sim eu posso falar sobre a missão.

Naruto e Hinata: Missão??!!

* * *

**Capítulo III- A missão parte II:**

Jiraya: Sim, uma missão.

Naruto: Que tipo de missão?

Jiraya: Vocês deverão reunir os outros 6 guerreiros de Vroengard.

Hinata: Mas, como?

Jiraya: Simples, cada um de vocês deverá reunir 3 guerreiros de Vroengard e depois devem se encontrar no templo da ilha de Vroengard, que fica a noroeste.

Naruto: Mas como é que a gente vai reunir esses guerreiros de Vroengard?

Jiraya: Primeiro, você Hinata deve procurar na nação onde seu pai nasceu uma amiga. E depois deve ir com ela ao deserto em busca de seu primo e de um amigo dele, você deve convencê-los a irem com vocês. E você, Naruto, deve buscar um amigo que vive na nação inimiga a todas. Depois deve seguir em busca de um dos melhores mestres na dobra do elemento que seu amigo domina, esse mestre vive na mesma ilha que seu amigo e perto de um vulcão, você deve convencer a neta dele e a amiga dela a irem com vocês. Está claro?

Hinata: Sim, mas quanto tempo temos?

Jiraya: 10 dias no máximo.

Naruto Explica de novo eu não entendi nada.

Jiraya: ¬¬' repita o que eu te disse ao seu avô. Agora vão.

Hinata e Naruto: Hai-e saíram do mundo espiritual.

**-------------x-------------**

No templo do ar do Sul Naruto contou ao seu avô sobre a conversa.

Naruto: E então o senhor entendeu?

Avô: Mas é claro, não é tão complicado.

Naruto: Explique.

Avô: Naruto, pense comigo. Qual é a nação que é inimiga de todas as outras?

Naruto: A nação do fogo?

Avô: Exato, quem você conhece da nação do fogo?

Naruto: O Sasuke.

Avô: Correto.

Naruto: Então eu devo ir atrás do Sasuke?

Avô: Exatamente. Ele saberá quem é esse mestre na dobra de fogo que mora perto de um vulcão.

Naruto: Certo, mas quando devo partir?

Avô: o mais rápido possível.

Depois de uma hora Naruto partiu com seu bisão voador Tufão em direção a nação do fogo.

**-------------x-------------**

No templo do ar do leste Hinata contou ao seu avô a conversa no mundo espiritual.

Avô: Bem, é obvio que a nação de que ele fala é o Reino da terra. E essa amiga só pode ser a Ino que domina terra.

Hinata: Bem o meu primo só pode ser o Neji.

Avô: Você deve ir a Omashu atrás da Ino e depois até o deserto atrás do Neji e do amigo dele.

Hinata: Certo.

Uma hora depois Hinata partiu para Omashu com sua bisão voadora Brisa.

* * *

Por enquato é só.

Deixem reviews, a mão de vocês não vai cair e eu preciso saber oque vocês estão achando da fic! Se não como eu continuo?


	3. Chapter 3

OBS: As frases entre aspas são pensamentos.

Boa leitura

* * *

Capítulo IV- Reencontrando velhos amigos:

Já viajava há dois dias inteiros e só via água na sua frente, teria de passar essa noite em cima de seu bisão voador se quisesse chegar a nação do fogo na manhã seguinte e encontrar Sasuke. Estava começando a escurecer e agora só viria terra quando chegasse às ilhas da nação do fogo, aproveitaria da escuridão para passar despercebido pelos guardas das torres de vigia.

Naruto: Tufão meu amigo agora chega a parte mais difícil. Vamos nessa, Tufão up-up (N/A essas são as palavrinhas que vazem o bisão voador voar mais alto).

Agora seguindo os conselhos do avô, voava mais alto e ainda aproveitando as nuvens para se esconder, a sua passagem não foi percebida e logo ele estava voando sobre uma ilha da nação do fogo. A ilha onde Sasuke morava era a terceira ilha, uma em forma de meia lua. Passado o perigo Naruto dormiu.

Acordou na manhã seguinte, e assim que pegou o seu planador (N/A pra quem nunca viu Avatar planador é algo parecido com uma asa delta) e foi verificar onde estava avistou a ilha onde Sasuke morava. Voltou ao bisão e meia hora depois aterrissou em uma floresta que já conhecia, escondeu o bisão, tomou um breve café e ainda com fome foi até a cidade.

Chegando lá foi direto até a mansão onde Sasuke morava com o pai, bom agora era entrar naquela mansão, chegou até um dos seguranças e perguntou se podia falar com Sasuke.

Segurança: Quem é você?

Naruto: um amigo do Sasuke.

Segurança: Sei...-desconfiado-

Naruto: Mas é a verdade.

Segurança: Não nasci ontem não garoto. Vá embora.

Naruto: Hã? Nem vem, vim aqui para falar com o Sasuke e vo falar com ele, não saio daqui sem falar com ele.

Segurança: Vá embora ou terei de tirá-lo à força.

Naruto: Tente, eu vo ...

Mas não pode continuar pois aparecera alguém querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

?: O que está havendo aqui?

Segurança: Nada sr. Uchiha, só esse garoto que insiste em falar com seu filho.

Sr Uchiha: Quem é... O que! O que você faz por aqui?

Naruto: Ah Olá sr. Uchiha eu vim aqui para falar com o Ba... quer dizer com o sasuke "essa foi por pouco, quase que eu chamo o sasuke de baka na frente do pai dele!"

Sr. Uchiha: mas é claro entre, vamos tomar café da manhã juntos, o Sasuke está lá dentro.

Naruto acompanhou o Sr. Uchiha até a sala de jantar, que era enorme, Sasuke tomava tranqüilamente seu café e se engasgou quando viu Naruto.

Sasuke: Na-Naruto? O que você veio fazer aqui?

Naruto: Bom-dia pra você também, e eu vim tratar de um assunto sério com você.

Sr. Uchiha: vou deixá-los conversando, tenho que ir, estarei de volta daqui a duas horas.

Naruto e Sasuke: Claro.

Depois que o sr. Uchiha foi embora.

Sasuke: O que quer?

Naruto: Primeiro vou fingir que me convidou para sentar e para tomar café.

Sasuke: Que seja. Vamos, diga logo o que quer.

Naruto: Certo, como eu já disse vim tratar de um assunto sério com você.

Sasuke: Será que dá pra fala logo? Você ta me irritando.

Naruto: Ta lega! Você acha que alguém pode nos ouvir?

Sasuke: Se o assunto é tão sério assim... vamos para o escritório do meu pai, lá ninguém vai nos incomodar.

No escritório...

Naruto: Naruto: Calma. Primeiro quero que me diga se não descobriu algo estranho sobre você, uma historia difícil de acreditar.

Sasuke: Pra que você quer saber isso. É da minha conta se eu descobri algo ou não. Dá pra falar logo o que você quer, ou vai me dizer que veio do templo do ar do sul até aqui só pra me perguntar se eu descobri algo estranho sobre mim.

Naruto: Certo, você quer que eu diga logo então eu direi! Eu preciso saber se você nasceu no dia negro do segundo ano.

Sasuke empalideceu como Naruto suspeitava disso, ele nasceu no mesmo dia que Naruto e se o Naruto fosse um guerreiro de Vroengard ele também seria e alem do mais os guerreiros de Vroengard nasceram nas quatro nações e Naruto nascera no templo do ar do sul e Sasuke na nação do fogo.

Sasuke: Por que pergunta?

Naruto: Tudo bem, eu vou direto ao ponto, pelo que pude notar você parece ter nascido nesse dia, pois eu também nasci. Se a historia for verdadeira, somos dois guerreiros de Vroengard.

Sasuke: kkkkk. Ta zuando com a minha cara né?

Naruto: Não, eu fui incumbido de reunir três guerreiros de Vroengard, um deles eu conheço e é você, os outros dois eu não sei quem são.

Sasuke agora estava sério, Naruto não estava brincando e mesmo sendo meio idiota Sasuke sabia que podia contar a ele seu segredo.

Sasuke: Tudo bem eu nasci no dia negro do segundo ano, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja um guerreiro de Vroengard.

Naruto: Quer dizer sim! Eu, você e mais seis adolescentes nascemos no dia negro do segundo ano e fomos os únicos que conseguimos sobreviver.

Sasuke: Isso é loucura.

Naruto: Eu sei, pensei a mesma coisa quando o meu avô me contou.

Sasuke: Certo: Se essa história for verdadeira o que deveríamos fazer?

Naruto: O antigo guerreiro de Vroengard, Jiraiya, me disse para procurá-lo, depois eu devo encontrar um dos melhores mestres na dobra de fogo que vive nessa ilha, ele vive perto de um vulcão, devo convencer a neta dele e a amiga dela a ir conosco para a ilha de Vroengard.

Sasuke: E os outros 4 guerreiros de Vroengard?

Naruto: Tem uma garota que vai procurá-los.

Sasuke: Entendi.

Naruto: Então que me diz?

Sasuke: Isso é uma loucura.

Naruto: Sasuke, esse é o nosso destino! Vamos, você vai deixar uma aventura dessas passar na sua frente? Pense bem!

Sasuke: Pensando bem... Esse lugar já ta me deixando entediado, não acontece nada de interessante por aqui!

Naruto: Então você vai?

Sasuke: Vou sim. Me dê alguma tempo só para que possa arrumar as minhas coisas. Depois podemos perguntar ao meu avô se ele conhece algum mestre na dobra de fogo que vive perto de um vulcão.

Naruto: É isso aí, mas você não vai pedir ao seu pai para deixar você ir?

Sasuke: Pra que? Ele não vai deixar mesmo! E depois é melhor pedir perdão do que permissão!

Depois que sasuke arrumou suas coisas foram ver o seu avô.

**-x-**

Enquanto isso Hinata rumava para Omashu, atrás de sua amiga Ino, depois de 1 dia de viagem Hinata chegou a Omashu, deixou sua bisão escondida e foi entrar na cidade.

Chegou ao portão da muralha que cercava a cidade, como de costume havia guardas no portão.

Guarda: Identifique-se e diga o que quer.

Hinata detestava mentir, mas quase não existiam dominadores de ar no mundo e teria de usar um nome falso.

Hinata: Meu nome é Kimoto Kyra, vim fazer uma visita a um tio.

Guarda: Tudo bem, você não parece inimiga, entre.-disse isso abrindo o portão-

Hinata entrou calmamente, e depois que o portão se fechou, decidiu andar mais depressa em direção ao palácio. Teria de dar um jeito de entrar,esse era o mau de ter uma amiga neta do rei de Omashu. No portão do palácio deparou-se com a costumeira guarda.

Guarda: O que queres mocinha?

Hinata: Visitar uma amiga, filha de uma cozinheira. "cara, nunca menti tantas vezes seguidas."

Guarda: Não se recebem vistas no palácio.

Hinata: Por favor, deixe-me entrar.-disse em tom de cachorro abandonado-

Guarda: Está bem vá logo, mas não fique zanzando por aí.

Hinata: claro.

Entrou rapidamente e se dirigiu rumo a cozinha, mas no meio do cominho verificou se não estava sendo vigiada. Vendo que não usou a entrada das camareiras para procurar por Ino.

Chegou onde lembrava ser o quarto da amiga e bateu na porta. Uma voz disse para que entrasse. Abrindo a porta encontrou Ino andando pelo quarto. Quando viu Hinata Ino levou um susto.

Ino: Hinata... é você? Quanto tempo, o que você veio fazer aqui?-disse abraçando Hinata-

Hinata: Vim para tratar de um assunto sério Ino.

Ino: O que?

Hinata: Eu preciso saber algo importante, mas é melhor que ninguém nos ouça.

Ino: Certo, pode falar ninguém vai nos ouvir.

Hinata: Ino eu preciso saber se você nasceu no dia negro do segundo ano.

Ino arregalou os olhos, mas manteve-se firme resolveu que contaria a Hinata afinal as duas eram amigas.

Ino: Sim, mas o que importa?

Hinata: Ino eu também nasci no dia negro, não faça essa cara.-Ino tinha arregalado os olhos mais do que da ultima vez.-

Hinata: Bem eu fui incumbida de encontrar 3 guerreiros de Vroengard. Um deles é você, outro é o meu primo da tribo da água o Neji e o ultimo é amigo do Neji.

Ino: E depois?

Hinata: Devo levar esses guerreiros de Vroengard para um templo onde o guerreiro Jiraiya morava Na ilha de Vroengard.

Ino: Bem como você vai encontrar o amigo do seu primo.

Hinata: O Neji está no deserto, ele vai saber de que amigo estou ê vem comigo?

Ino: Isso é loucura! Eu não sei se meu avô vai deixar que eu vá.

Hinata: Ino você pode convencê-lo.

Ino: Eu... tudo bem eu vou com você.

Hinata: Sério?

Ino: Claro, você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar a minha amiga correr esse risco sozinha? Sem contar que eu não quero perder a diversão!

Hinata: Valeu Ino.

Ino: Ta mas quando partimos?

Hinata: O mais rápido possível. Você vai falar com seu avô?

Ino: Eu vou avisá-lo.

Hinata: Você não vai pedir permissão para ir?

Ino: Não! Eu vou avisá-lo para que ele não fique preocupado.

Hinata: Você quem sabe.

Na sala do trono...

Avô da Ino: Como?

Ino: É isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu. Eu vou com a Hinata para Vroengard. E não tente me impedir!

Hinata: Com li-licença Rei Yamanaka, deixe a Ino ir.

Rei: claro que ela pode! Eu só queria ver até onde ia a coragem de vocês!

Ino: Hã?

Rei: Ino, um dominador de terra deve ser firme com a terra. Eu queria ver se vocês conseguiam manter-se firmes com essa idéia diante de mim. Agora Vão e boa sorte.

Ino e Hinata: Obrigada.

As duas partiram em direção ao deserto assim que saíram do palácio.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Mandem reviews, por favor XD


End file.
